Un amor, una tragedia
by SimaraNekoi
Summary: Manta Oyamada siente algo espcial por una persona conocida, pero no se atreve ni siquiera en pensar en declarársele, sentimientos que llevarán a un triste final. reviews porfa ya está el segundo cap... el final
1. Un sentimiento que no deja dormir

Este fic lo escribió Shinigami, le he pedido permiso para publicarlo y hacerle arreglos (estaba muy confuso), ojalá les guste tanto como a mi. Solo serán 2 capítulos (originalmente eran 4 pero comko estaban cortos los junté).

Disclaimer: Shaman King y los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiroyuki-sensei

* * *

"OTRO DIA MÁS" pensaba el joven Oyamada cuando abría sus ojos el lunes por la mañana. "es hora de ir a la escuela, aunque no se si quiera seguir llendo..." Ese era un pensamiento que hacia que entraran en su cuerpo terribles escalofríos, pues el era un estudiante con mucho futuro, y pensar en abandonar la escuela le daba inseguridad. 

Habían pasado apenas cuatro meses de que el torneo de shamanes se había suspendido y la relación con Yoh y Anna había mejorado bastante, por lo menos salía más con Yoh y Anna no lo ponía a trabajar de manera tan exagerada.

El joven Oyamada salía de su casa, con paso lento, como pidiendo que el alto para peatones se encendiera, aunque a pesar de intentarlo varias veces, no lo logró.

Manta ya no veía con ánimos la escuela, aunque el di que faltó sintió una inseguridad grandísima (como cuando no se estudia para el examen o cuando no haces la tarea y sabes que te van a regañar). Así que decidió no dejar de asistir, aunque ahí, en ese lugar, donde antes encontraba el placer de estudiar, ahora se encontraba su mayor derrota, una derrota por la cual no había ni siquiera intentado luchar, de hecho, sabia que había perdido desde el principio.

Al llegar a la escuela, también hizo lo imposible para llegar tarde al salón, no quería entrar, pero no se había dado cuenta de que al no poder dormir, se había levantado muy temprano, por eso, aunque se esforzó demasiado, llego temprano.

- ¡hola Manta!. ¿como te fue en tu fin de semana? no nos vimos en doooos largos dias- Yoh sonaba alegre como siempre, sin ninguna preocupación

- bien, bien, eso creo... – Manta mentía, pero Yoh no le dio mucha importancia a la respuesta.

- ¡QUITENSE DE LA PUERTA PAR DE ESTORBOS! – Anna estaba ya junto a ellos y sonaba histérica, como siempre

Yoh después del susto se aparto, pero Manta solo lo que hizo fue ver a Ana a los ojos, pero enseguida retiro la mirada y se aparto.

En el salón de clases Yoh notaba algo particularmente extraño en Manta, si antes era el único que no se dormitaba en clase, ahora estaba casi roncando (algo malo seguro pasaba).

Yoh no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Manta se fuese sin preguntarle antes qué le sucedía, después de todo, para eso eran los amigos ¿no?.

- Manta... ¿que te pasa?

- Na- nada¿a que te refieres ?- Manta volvía a mentir, pero esta vez Yoh no ignoró la respuesta

- Lo que pasa es que te he notado un poco nuy extraño, es solo eso.

Manta guardó silencio un tiempo, y después de meditarlo un poco habló

- Yoh.. te puedo hacer una pregunta? – sonaba algo nervioso, pero Manta siempre sonaba nervioso.

- Manta, amigo, puedes preguntarme siempre lo que desees

- ¿cómo vas con Anna?

Yoh puso cara de no entender la pregunta

- ¿Voy?... a donde?

A manta se le dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro. La sonrisa que pone al darse cuenta de que Yoh es aun muy inocente.

- Me refiero … cómo vas con la relación de... prometidos.

- AH! eso, bueno, Annita aun sigue siendo la señora y yo el esclavo jijijiji

Oyamada sonrió un poco.

- Lo supuse... Oye. y tu... ¿La quieres mucho?

- ¿quieres saber la verdad? la quiero demasiado. No se que haría sin ella, pero no se como demostrarlo. Creo que soy muy niño para ese tipo de cosas U

- Lo se...

Caminaron juntos un rato, luego se separaron. Manta e Yoh se fueron a sus casas respectivamente. A Manta ya no le emocionaba ir a casa de Yoh, y no por culpa de algo que Yoh hubiera hecho, sino por cosas más allá de la comprensión del mismo Manta.

Cuando Oyamada regresaba a su casa vio una pañoleta en un aparador, era una pañoleta roja, muy parecida a la de Anna, y decidió comprarla. A Anna se le había roto la pañoleta en un intento por hacer que Horo Horo saliera de la casa. Había sido un día maravilloso, y todo había acabado bien, excepto por la pañoleta rota; desde entonces Anna no tenia Pañoleta, e Yoh no encontraba otra igual para dársela.

En la noche manta se preguntaba si podía hacer algo en contra de sus sentimientos, sentimientos prohibidos puesto que Yoh era su mejor amigo, y además, Anna tenía un carácter muy explosivo, era lógico que nunca se fijaría en alguien tan _insignificante_.

Cuando Manta ya estaba acostado (y listo para pasar otra noche en vela), recordó que Yoh le había regalado algo parecido a un diario.

flash back

- Toma Manta

- ¿que es eso? – Manta miraba intrigado

- pues una libreta con candado – Yoh sonreía con cara de satisfacción.

Manta se puso como un tomate

- Yoh! eso es un diario!

- y? – el Azakura no comprendía lo embarazoso del asunto

- solo las niñas llevan diario Yoh... ¬¬

- jejejeje es que no lo sabia, creí que era una libreta de apuntes, y como eres un genio que siempre lleva la tarea, así nunca podrán quitártela como el otro día, que te la robaron.

- si... creo que si. Pero de todas maneras, todos se reirán. Mejor la uso en casa

RISAS

fin del flash back

* * *

bueno, espero reviews porfavor, a Shinigami le encantará saber que opinan (shinigami no es miembro, por eso me utiliza buaaaa!) 

Ya, Shinigami es familiar mio (gemelo para ser exactos)


	2. confesión de un chico

Esta es la segunda parte y final del fic. Bastante trágico.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Shaman King le pertenecen a Hiroyuki-sensei.

* * *

Manta se apresuro a buscar el diario debajo de la cama. Aun estaba cerrado, jamás había pensado en usarlo. Sin embargo, decidió que esa era la hora. 

- "¿como se empiezan los diarios?... ah ya! esto.. _querido diario_... no, no, eso es de chicas".- manta rompía la hoja donde acababa de escribir.

y entonces, más decidido que antes escribio...

"CONFESIÓN DE UN CHICO"

_…" ahí estaba otra vez, con su estupenda e imponente figura, se encontraba frente a la puerta, tratando de pasar. Yo quería que se quedara ahí otro rato más. Fue el único instante en que me atrevo a mirar esos ojos, después de eso, pretendo tener prisa, u otros asuntos que me están esperando…_

_Por eso ya no voy a su casa, a pesar de que Yoh es mi mejor amigo... ¿debería estar avergonzado por sentir eso por una persona definitivamente prohibida para mi?. _

Después de todo, ya sabia que estaban comprometidos. y no puedo esperar que le deje por mi¡es tan ridiculo!. Y me siento mal de no poder contener este deseo, deseo de decirle lo que siento, deseo de poder abrazar a ese ser tan perfecto, tan superior.

Pero yo solo soy "manta" el enano por cierto… ahora me duele más que nunca sus palabras de desprecio hacia mi. Se ha vuelto más cruel. Parece que lo sabe... o por lo menos se da cuenta de que mis sentimientos han cambiado. Ya no la veo como la "jefa" del grupo que trataba de defender al mundo de Hao. Ahora es alguien muy especial, alguien que acelera mi corazón cada que le veo venir; espero de verdad que solo sean alucinaciones mías y no sea cierto que ya lo sabe, porque si es así... no se que voy a hacer.

Aunque de cualquier forma... "

en este punto manta se detuvo, se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en hacer algo que jamás hubiera imaginado… realmente estaba mal…

Sin embargo, no lo escribió. No ese día.

Ahora que estaba decidido a hacer algo para acabar con eso, se sintió tranquilo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. y decidió que ahora si podría dormir...

A la mañana siguiente Manta se levanto un poco más animado, metió la pañoleta roja a su maleta, y se puso a caminar hacia la escuela... Ese seria un día perfecto...

Al llegar a la escuela. se sentó en su mesa, y se puso a escribir su diario.

Yoh y Anna llegaron pronto, y entonces Manta se levanto y camino hacia ellos.

- ¿que quieres cabezón? – Anna, igual de histérica que de costumbre  
- discúlpala Manta… viene así por el desayuno... jejeje- Yoh se disculpaba, aunque sabía que no era necesario.  
- no importa Yoh, solo quiero que tomes esto - Manta le dio su diario a Yoh, y este se sorprendió un poco pero no dijo nada. Parecía que Yoh no quería saber lo que estaba pasando, porque enseguida cambio la conversación.

- ¿hicieron sus deberes?. Vamos a sentarnos que ya viene el profesor  
- Yoh...- Anna le miró extrañada  
- jijijiji  
- no asistiré más a clases… - Manta estaba saliendo del salón y habló sin mirarlos.  
- Lo se...

--------

Paso todo el día de clases. Yoh abrió el diario pocos minutos después de haber llegado a su casa...

Primero leyó lo que Manta había escrito la noche anterior, luego paso a la siguiente hoja, y unos momentos después unas gotas cayeron en las paginas...

-¿que pasa Yoh?  
- nada Annita, es solo que... parece que esta lloviendo... que raro… estamos dentro de la casa...

en el diario se leia lo siguiente..

"Quizá, acabar con esto seria mejor. el dolor que siente alguien enamorado es muy terrible, parece que no podría sobrevivir.

Yoh, tu estarás leyendo esto, mientras yo tomo en mis manos la pañoleta que había comprado pensando en ella, en esa persona que te pertenece y a la cual le perteneces, no soy quien para entrometerme en sus vidas, además, me duele solo pensar que Anna jamás me hubiera aceptado...

La pañoleta roja... amigo... me harías el favor de dársela, después de que todo haya terminado? quisiera que por lo menos eso llegara a ella. Dile que es de parte mía, pero no le digas para que la he usado. Ya se que ella es sacerdotisa, pero te pido, por favor que no lo intentes, no me llames por que seria aun mas doloroso para mi.

Te quiero Yoh, por eso se que ha estado mal pensar en Anna como la chica de mi corazón. Así que ya recibiré mi castigo... aunque creo que más que eso será un descanso, un descanso que había estado deseando desde hacia mucho.

Te extrañare Yoh. pero necesito que seas muy Feliz con Anna, porque yo jamás lo hubiera podido ser...

Estudia y conviértete en un hombre muy justo y feliz. Mis propiedades son tuyas Yoh.. todo tuyo. Ya sabes, mi padre ha muerto y me ha dejado todo así que ahora eres dueño de Oyamada Corp. haz las cosas bien ¿vale?...

MANTA."

----

Estaba lloviendo cuando Yoh salio de su casa, era muy noche, pero no le importo.. caminaba viendo el cielo. mientras las gotas de lluvia cubrían su rostro

Llego a casa de manta, entro con facilidad.

Subio lentamente las escaleras, y resistiéndose al desenlace abrió la puerta...

un relámpago reveló lo que el temía..

El cuerpo de Manta Oyamada se encontraba colgando del techo, sujetado del cuello con la Pañoleta Roja destinada para Anna.

Yoh no regreso a su casa esa noche.

Al dia siguiente Manta tenía una tumba que había sido cavada con las manos de su mejor amigo, junto a la de Amida Maru...

Yho regresaba a su casa... y le dio a Anna la pañoleta. No hubo palabras. solo la tomo de un brazo y la Beso...

Fin

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews, la mayor parte del crédito de lo lleva Shinigami, pero creo que merezco algo jajaja, después de todo lo acomodé, es que Shinigami escribe muuy extraño... 

**agradecimientos por Reviews**

**a Loconexion:** que bueno que te agrada un MantaXAnna, creo que es divertido... aunque esta vez termina bastante trágico ¿no?

**a Yoru: **pues aquí está el final, no es muy largo, espero que hayan llorado como yo... (bueno, soy mujer, soy muy sentimental jajaja)

y a los que me escriban otros reviews gracias, muchas gracias, me hacen feliz.


End file.
